Game of Oblivion
by Ravyn Shadowheart
Summary: Rockfort Island, maximum security prison base, run by the wealthy Ashford family. After Claire Redfield and Vincent Birkin, now Black, are transported there after their attack on the Paris Facility, they expect smooth sailing...but their troubles don't seem to be over as the base is then attacked! Now they're fighting for survival, yet again...but this time, they're the hunted.
1. Who-What Island?

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 3/29/15

End: 3/31/15

AN: Here's the newest installment of the "Rise" series! Game of Oblivion, which is the name of the Darkside Chronicles Chapter. Some things will be changed around, but I'm not saying what. I hope you all enjoy this newest installment! And I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter 1: Who-What Island?

"Claire. Come on, wake up." I said gently shaking the sleeping woman beside me. The clock beside us said 9. My name's Vincent Tobias Black. The woman beside me is Claire Redfield...both of us are recent survivors of the Raccoon City Outbreak...though my name changed from Vincent Alexander Birkin, to...well this. My sister was the one that thought out the name, which I have to say, I love. My sister Sherry Birkin, rookie cop Leon Scott Kennedy, and Agent Ada Wong survived as well...though my sister was infected with the G-Virus...whereas I was infected with its sister, the T-Virus...although it also had a minute dosage of the G-Virus as well. It was there that I bonded with my newfound powers, and had become a threat, all by myself. Though...I lost both of my parents...something that I will not forgive Umbrella for, the bastards.

"I'm...awake..." Claire murmured, as she turned, azure blue eyes meeting cerulean. She smiled, and slowly got up. She got out of the bed and stretched. I stretched and she went into the bathroom, and I heard the shower turn on. I went to the sink outside the bathroom, and began doing some basic hygiene. After she was done in the shower, and with me looking away, got dressed. I then took a shower, and I felt all of my joints relax at the same time. After my shower, I got dressed, and held to Claire the box of brownish-black hair dye I bought. She sighed, and I sat down, and she began the process.

(After an hour or so)

"There! It should be done now!" Claire said as I smiled, then turning to the mirror. I grinned, not a lock of blonde remaining in my hair. Hopefully no one will turn a head at all.

"When's our flight?" I asked as Claire pulled out the tickets.

"3:30 in the afternoon. It should take only 45 minutes to get to the airport." Claire said as I nodded. We dressed, and I flipped the keys to the truck I found, and Claire shook her head. We made our way to the lobby, and sat to eat breakfast. At around 10:30, after filling ourselves with food, we got into the truck, and I began the drive to the airport.

(Mid-Attack of the Facility)

"Tango's in Sector 9! Deploying attack helicopter! All men redirect to...oh shit, there's a B.O.W!" A man over the intercom shouted, as I leapt across the hall, my clawed arms, cutting two men in half. Claire followed behind...then we heard the unmistakable sound of a chopper.

"Claire, come on!" I said and Claire nodded, picking up the pace. There was a nearby door, and we went in...only to see it was an office. Then gunfire began ringing through the hall. I leapt to the ground, Claire following along, as a barrage of bullets followed. I got up, my arms becoming armored, and becoming lead. Claire followed beside me, my arms taking the bullets. Then we took a set of stairs down...only to meet ourselves with a row of guards, all of them holding an automatic weapon.

"Looks like the gigs up..." I said with a grimace. Claire held up her hands, dropping the gun. I then noticed the set of explosive canisters, and grinned. Claire dropped, and the others took aim. I leapt infront, grabbing my Colt S.A.A, and then fired off three rapid shots, making the canisters explode, shrapnel launching into the men's backs. They let out yells as they were killed, or put into commission, and I turned, my gun meeting a Hispanic mans. They had us now. Then with a hard "CRACK" to the back of my head, I dropped. I awoke upon a chopper, able to see, but barely.

"Sir, the male is a B.O.W. Yes, this is confirmed sir. You want us to...? Understood sir." The same Hispanic man said, and I felt my body not cooperating. Then the man looked up.

"The sedative we gave you was quite strong...enough to knock an elephant out." The man said as I growled at him. Then I noticed the woman, that held Claire, who had a look of regret on his face.

"...Father please." The woman quietly said. The man sighed as he returned to the controls.

"I'm sorry. I am Rodrigo Juan Raval. This is my daughter Maria Aneza Raval." The man, now identified as Rodrigo said.

"Vincent...Vincent Black. Claire Redfield." I said. Then Maria approached me, and I gave a curt glare. She then stuck me with a needle...and I felt my body return to normal.

"Better?" She asked, as I nodded. She tossed the syringe out the window, and I let out a sigh, as I easily snapped the chains, shocking them both at the display of strength, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"So...you're infected?" Rodrigo asked as I chuckled.

"T-Virus." I said as both Raval's nodded. Then I heard the voice return.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have helped earlier Vincent...my name...I am Kami. The other side of me, Yami...I'm sorry I couldn't help you earlier." The voice, now known as Kami said.

'It's okay Kami. I understand.' I replied mentally, the idea of voices in my head making me chuckle to myself.

"You know where we're headed?" Rodrigo asked as I shook my head.

"Rockfort Island." Maria said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who-What Island?" I said not quite catching the name. Both Raval's laughed. I guess this happens often.

"Rockfort. Rock and fort together." Rodrigo said as I nodded.

"I've heard of the place. Run by Alfred James Ashford? Who has supposedly gone insane after the death of his sister Alexia Jane Ashford?" I said, recalling the name after reading a report to Lord Spencer.

"Yes...you have Umbrella ties don't you?" He asked, and I buttoned my lip. Dammit.

"We won't say a word. In fact...we hate the guy. This was the only place that would hire daddy after the military." Maria said.

"...My parents were part of the Raccoon Umbrella Facility. The Birkin's." I said...and the silence was deafening.

"I'm so sorry..." Maria said a tear gathering. I tried my damnedest to not cry...but the tears began flowing. Maria gently wrapped me in a hug.

"Your sister...she's alive, isn't she?" Rodrigo asked, and I nodded.

"Currently with two close friends." I said sniffling.

"Well...I can tell something big is going to happen soon. If whatever happens, and we all survive, I would be proud to call you son...if that's alright with you." Rodrigo said, as I nodded, slowly at first, then enthusiastically. Rodrigo smiled, a fatherly smile, then nodded.

"We're approaching the island...you two will be under my watch." Rodrigo said, as I nodded. We approached a helipad, and once we landed, Maria placed a bag over my head. Then Claire's.

"So you don't see anything you're not supposed to." She whispered.

"Lieutenant Rodrigo Raval sir!" Rodrigo said, as I heard the air whoosh, as he clicked his boots together, a salute at the ready.

"At ease Lieutenant...which one is the...rabble?" A voice asked, which sounded like he was either kicked in the nuts a few too many times, or had a voice a little too high for a man to have. I bit back a snicker, and was led to the man. The bag was pulled from my head, and I met eyes with a blonde haired, cold blue-eyed bastard. Ruthless. Psychotic...and unforgiving. From the reports I heard about him.

"Who are you?" He asked...and my lips remained firmly closed. He growled, and began a backhand. Once the hand came close, I grabbed it, and my eyes gained a truly frozen look.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I said making sure I applied pressure, his eyes growing wide with fear. I then let it go, and he backed away.

"You...touched me...you scum!" The man said as I raised an eyebrow. What was this guy's problem?

"Sir-" Rodrigo started as Alfred took one of the nearby guards M4A1's and aimed down the sights.

"I'll teach you to touch your betters you scum!" Alfred yelled as my arms turned armored, just as he began firing. My arms negated the rounds, and they just fell to the ground. Once the magazine was empty, his hyperventilated panting, slowed...and he threw the rifle to the ground in anger.

"I'll bring them to their cells sir. I'll make sure the male pays." Rodrigo said, his eyes feigning a dangerous glint. The bag was placed over my head, and we were led through the island, down some stairs, into a room of a sort. He and Maria took the bags off of our heads, and I looked around. Rodrigo brought a mattress into the cell, and a blanket, and I laid Claire down.

"So...how'd you think of your meeting with him?" Rodrigo asked. I shook my head stretching.

"Batshit insane. And I know insane. What the hell is his deal with someone touching him? And my "better"? Oh, I'm gonna do more than touch him. I'm gonna smack the shit out of him." I said restraining my anger. Rodrigo gave a quiet chuckle.

"You're not the only one...I've seen the looks he's been given the females...if he wasn't my boss, I'd kill him. The second he lays a hand on Maria...God better have mercy where he's going." Rodrigo said as I sighed. I heard footsteps, and quickly went into the cell, and closed the door. The door opened, and a man with trays arrived.

"Dinner lieutenant." The man said. He then turned, and nearly jumped.

"Easy John. They're allies." Rodrigo said as John nodded. John then set the trays on the desk, and pulled out a handgun. A Beretta M92F. I chuckled shaking my head. Rodrigo then tossed me my Colt S.A.A, and I spun it around. I heard a moan from Claire and she awoke slowly.

"Vincent...?" Claire said quietly, as I wrapped my arms around her. Her eyes then widened as she saw the others.

"Don't worry, we're friends." John said as he brought the handgun closer to Claire. She quickly took the gun, and held it close.

"Like hell you are." She spat. John looked a little upset, but nonetheless withdrew.

"Claire. They're alright. Claire, this is Rodrigo, Maria, and John. Everyone, this is Claire." I said as there were nods.

"I've gotta go back. Have a nice night folks." John said closing the door. I opened the cell door, and Rodrigo handed me two trays. I gave one to Claire, who immediately began salivating. As we ate, I filled Claire in.

"So...you really are nice people." Claire said as the two nodded.

"We're planning on getting out of here sometime soon...a man named Wesker is planning on attacking the facility soon. Me, and a few of the others, Captain Wesker included, are part of the Resistance. We're going around, sneaking in, and attacking viral facilities. Our mission, is to destroy Umbrella." Rodrigo said grinning widely. My eyes widened at the mention of Wesker, my uncle.

"You mean he's...alright?" I said as Rodrigo chuckled.

"Yep! Same virus as you buddy." Rodrigo said, and I blinked. Claire frowned. Probably met him, and it wasn't a good meeting.

"That's...that's amazing!" I said giving off a megawatt smile. Just as Rodrigo smiled, we heard explosions, and the base shook. Alarms began blaring, and a voice was heard over a radio.

"Agents, begin Operation: Deceit! Synchronize watches and be out by 01:00!" A male voice said masked by an audio changer. Currently the time 6:50. 18:50. More than enough time. Then I heard rapid footsteps, and a man, wearing SWAT armor ran in, a RPK with a barrel drum magazine in hand. Eyes widened, and the man brought his finger to the trigger. I then turned and ripped the cell door off the hinges, before smacking the soldier with it, making him hit the cell. Claire took the handgun, had her hand around the mans neck, and quickly fired two rounds into the head, the struggling the man did quickly ceasing. He dropped the RPK, and the general tension in the air was extremely thick. I pulled the man in, and began searching him. I found a couple of the drum magazines, and two knives on him. I took the sheath and knives off of him, and put one on my waist. I gave the other to Claire. She sighed softly, and I took up the LMG, stuffing the magazines into a nearby bag...which looked like the one I had from Raccoon...hold on...I quickly unzipped the bag, and looked through it, finding the herbs and some of the ammo we had...all of it being 9mm. Dammit...I hope I don't find a P226.

"Are you guys staying here?" I asked as Rodrigo nodded.

"We'll coordinate everything. Don't worry about us. We have an emergency lockdown. Take a radio, in case you need anything, or need an eye." Rodrigo said as I nodded pocketing the radio.

"Take care you two..." Maria said as we both nodded, exiting the room, then the underground cell. We heard something slam, and when we looked back, we saw it was a metal door. I held the RPK in both hands, and Claire held her Beretta in one hand. We took a glance at each other, and nodded. Time to make our way out of another mess.

Chapter 1 END!

Here's chapter 1 of Game of Oblivion! As you can tell, there are some things that have changed! Such as Rodrigo being a true good guy, him having a daughter named Maria, some of the guards working for an external cause...and Wesker being a good guy, and leading the Resistance! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new installment of the "Rise" series, and please favorite, review and everything!


	2. Steve and the Resistance

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 4/6/15

End: 4/?/15

AN: Here's chapter 2! I've got my second weekend of training upcoming so wish me luck with that. I'm also single now...although I feel like an asshole about it. Besides that nothing much else to say.

The95Will: Indeed, because I figured a uniform resistance instead of a scattered cluttered mess was a better idea...and why not have the president of it be the man that dared to go against Umbrella, and live? And alrighty Arnold. Thanks for the review though man.

Supboyyyyy93: He will trust me, and as for Alfred going crazy via being alone...I want to say I read somewhere, I want to say in game, that Alfred had found out that both he and Alexia were clones, or something like that, and that, that was the true/main reason that Alfred had gone insane, though I do believe Alfred being alone after his sisters cryogenic freezing had something to do with it as well.

Chapter 2: Steve and the Resistance

We began walking slowly through the graveyard, looking around making sure we weren't being sneaked up on. We made our way to the door...and hands burst from the ground. Me and Claire looked at each other, and shrugged, as we opened the door, and closed it behind us. I took in the surroundings of the new area. A watchtower, a large stove of some sort, maybe a cremator? We made our way forward...and I moved quickly, my arms becoming armored, standing infront of Claire, as a stream of bullets began firing at us. Claire rolled out of the way, as did I, and I inhaled, my mouth filling with acid. I turned my head around the corner, and aimed at one of the support posts of the tower, before letting loose the glob. The effect was instantaneous as it began eating through the wood at speeds that would make termites jealous.

"Huh...? Woah shit!" A young male voice shouted as the tower began tipping, and falling. He flew out first, and I caught him, his shirt in my claws. Then I noticed...the man was a prisoner.

"Please don't kill me!" The man screamed, his voice taking on a...girlish tone?

"Put him down Vincent." Claire said a small grin on her face.

"Yes love." I said playfully, as I cocked my arm back. He screamed...but then I let him go. He landed with an ungraceful thud, and groaned.

"Oww...well you're not Zombies..." The man said as Claire wrapped her arms around my waist, and I smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, and he grumbled. I then grinned, continuing. "You want me to throw you as far and as hard as I can? Okay!"

"No! I...I'm Steve. Steve Burnside." He said as me and Claire nodded. Claire kissed my cheek, untangling herself from my waist. I kissed her forehead, and helped the boy up.

"Just...how old are you?" I asked him, and I saw his face turn red.

"I'm 17 thank you very much! What about you? You look like you're 13!" Steve said, and I felt my eye twitch. As I about backhanded the punk, Claire's hand stopped me.

"If I were you...I'd watch your mouth. He's a bit...sensitive about certain subjects." Claire said as she let my hand go.

"What, is he a punk? His parents didn't want-" His sentence was never finished because as I turned, and got ready to er...annihilate our problem, for lack of better words, a loud smack was heard throughout the yard.

"He actually just lost them. So if I were you, I'd be quiet...because he sure as hell can tear you and this base apart." Claire challenged, and Steve lost the fire in his eyes.

"...I know how it feels...my dad tried to sell top-secret info to the highest buyer, and well...mom was killed immediately. Dad and I were sent here...I...miss them..." Steve said as his eyes began selling up with tears. Claire frowned and gave the boy a hug.

"Yeah...mom and dad worked at the Raccoon Research Facility...they engineered the G-Virus, but a rival company tried to take it...and well...that's how Raccoon City happened." I said with a sigh.

"Were they both...?" Steve started. I ran a hand through my hair, with a sigh.

"Dad had used the virus on himself and transformed...mom had the vaccine for my sister, and dad attacked her. Mom...died not too soon after...and we had to take dad down..." I said taking a harsh swallow of air.

"That's rough...you had Mr. Raval as your keeper didn't you?" Steve asked, as we both nodded.

"Yeah...part of the Resistance?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Not officially. He wanted me to be older before I signed up for it...but he never said I couldn't help, and had made me the official Hermes of the Resistance. You probably figured this out, but Mr. Wesker is Zeus. Generally all of the higher ups have the titles. Though...we still need a couple...and it'd be nice if it actually followed mythology." Steve said with a gentle blush. I chuckled nodding, having the same soft spot for the subject myself.

"I'm technically Wesker's nephew...so maybe I could be Neptune." I said with a chuckle. Steve's eyes widened and began searching frantically on his person. He then pulled out a radio and began speaking into it.

"Zeus, this is Hermes. I just found your nephew, over." Steve said. There was a moment of silence, then a voice responded.

"Put him on the line Hermes." Zeus, aka Albert Wesker, first bonder of the T-Virus, and one of the best uncles anyone could ask for, replied as Steve handed me the radio. I gulped nervously.

"H-Hey uncle." I said lamely, my voice betraying me. Claire stifled a giggle and Steve had a grin on his face.

"Vincent...I'm sorry about your parents. They will be dearly missed...we not only lost two of our most valued members of the Resistance, but two very dear friends. Umbrella will pay Vincent, this I promise you, as leader of the Resistance." Wesker said as I wiped away tears in my eyes.

"Thank you uncle...how long will it be until I see you again?" I asked sniffling after the message was sent.

"It won't be too long now. Chris Redfield has already been notified, and is on his way to the facility. Chris is known as Hades. Vincent, your mission, is to watch over young Mr. Burnside, and the lovely Ms. Redfield. You will be Neptune." Wesker said...and I felt a sense of pride building inside me.

"...you got it Zeus." I said with a grin on my face.

"Commence Operation: Serve and Protect." Wesker said as the line cut off. I handed the radio back to Steve. He clipped it onto his waist, and pulled out a Colt M1911.

"We need to get an Eagle Medal though." Steve said as he pointed to the door, which was blocked by a lock of sorts. I scoffed, as I walked to it, and began pulling the doors from the hinges. Steve's jaw dropped, and I let out a near roar as I tore them completely off. Steve's jaw dropped even further, and I just tossed them away.

"What...the...Hell..." Steve said in shock, and amazement at the same time.

"That's what the T-Virus does when it bonds properly." I said as Claire ruffled Steve's hair, walking to me. I looked to her, and she interlocked our fingers, and we began walking. Steve followed behind...and we heard a loud howl. We turned, and there stood a large, and I mean LARGE, dog. Patches of fur and skin were missing, and the remaining fur was a black. Some of the teeth the dog had were extremely large, and could go completely through your arm and come out the other side, and still have more.

"What's that...?" Claire asked gripping my hand tighter. The dog assumed a running stance, and I assumed a fighting stance.

"Trouble. You and Steve go on ahead, I'll cover our 6." I said my hand being released. Steve nodded, a grim look on his face, as both him and Claire began running to the stairs, and going up. The dog began running at me, and had leapt at me, and I deftly evaded the leap, with an extremely close snap of the jaws. Then there was another howl, and I turned, and there was another dog.

"Shit..." I growled out quietly. The dog that had leapt began another leap, and this time I had my claws formed. I turned and my claws sliced the beast into ribbons. But then I felt something snap onto my leg and I screamed out in pain, feeling my skin pierced by the fangs. Then the dog began applying pressure, and I felt the bones in my leg, snap. And I let out a loud scream, which echoed throughout the night.

(Some place nearby)

A man with blonde hair looked up, sunglasses covering his orange cat-like eyes. He adjusted his jacket, and had began running towards the source of the scream, his movement a blur.

(Back to Vincent)

Another dog had appeared, and had charged at me, this time locking onto my arm, to which I gave out another scream of pain...which doubled as another locked onto the other. My eyes gently wandered, my vision fading in and out. Then there was the unmistakable crack of a gun, a magnum, as the one dog's head, holding my right hand, had exploded in a shower of blood, and skull fragments. Then another dog dropped, then the one holding onto my leg. Then I felt a cold feeling on my right leg and tried to turn. A man was there. The blonde hair was a dead giveaway to who it was.

"U-Uncle..." I said before my head dropped, my world going to black, the sound of Uncle Wesker calling my name, the only fading sound I heard.

Chapter 2 END!

Here's another chapter you guys! And I know it was quite a wait this time around, but I hope it was worth it. I know this chapter is also a little shorter, this time around, but I do hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. I also have my 2nd staff training weekend starting today, so wish me luck there! Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and everything!


	3. Alfred Ashford is a Sucky Shot

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 4/20/15

End: 5/11/15

AN: I've got some good news! I had recently gone up to Greensboro for my clubs State Leadership Conference, and had come out with first place, for the third year in a row! What sucks though, is the try don't have a national contest for it...but anyway, the other piece I wanted to include was, I'm working on a RE3 fanfic, called Brink of Destruction! But anyway, I hope you all like this chapter of Game of Oblivion, and I hope it was worth the wait!

Supboyyyyy93: Couldn't change the one main thing about Steve, and that's good! Here's the next chapter man!

The95Will: I've kind of got something planned for him. The dogs were my own design, because I figured hey, we have Sweepers, poisonous Hunters, why not poisonous dogs? The way I see it, there's been some time between 2 and C:VX so Claire would have adjusted some, and also had a bit of training by Chris, maybe for self-defense. And that's definitely true *coughcough* Bandersnatch *coughcough* Anyway...here's the next chapter man!

Chapter 3: Alfred Ashford is a Sucky Shot

I awoke, what felt like hours later, in the front of a palace. To my right was Claire, to the left was Steve, and my Uncle, Wesker was infront of me.

"Vincent!" Claire cried as she ran to me. I gave a soft groan at the loudness of her voice, feeling a sharp throb in my head. Headache. Extremely bad headache.

"Quiet down please Ms. Redfield. Vincent currently has a headache, and if it's anything like I used to get, it hurts." Wesker said as Claire blushed, holding out a hand to help me up. I shook my head, afraid I would accidentally crush her hand. Wesker held out his hand, and I gripped it, and he pulled me up.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked, as he got off of a nearby post, his handgun in a holster.

"Like shit. I have a pounding headache, my head feels like its about to explode...and I feel dizzy." I said trying to blink away spots.

"That's not good...what were those dogs anyway?" Steve asked, as Wesker gave a frown.

"They were an advanced model of the Cerberus. They were created using a Doberman base, but had then been injected with the T-Veronica virus, and had grown in size...and had gotten internal poison sacs as well. They were called Hades, but...they were discontinued, as there had been too many accidents, two of which included prominent Umbrella members." Wesker said, and both Claire and Steve grimaced. I didn't like the sound of this either.

"Do you have any idea on what we're going against?" I asked my uncle moving to a pillar, resting against it. As he opened his mouth to speak, I turned to the bushes and let the contents of my stomach loose...which had made the ground sizzle, to everyone's surprise. Wesker had then handed me a small bottle of mouthwash, which I gladly accepted, before practically tearing the cap off and pouring the bottle in my mouth. I swished it around continually, making sure I got every nook and cranny of my mouth, before spitting it out, my mouth now refreshed, the dizziness I originally had, gone, the headache slowly receding.

"Feel better?" Claire asked as I nodded. It was then that Kami spoke to me.

"I'm sorry Vincent, that I was of no use to you." Kami said in what seemed to be a solemn tone, the expression, one of sadness.

"Don't worry about it Kami, I understand. I do thank you however, for helping me with the poison." I said in my mind, and he smiled and nodded, before I heard the voice recede.

"Talking to the Guide?" Wesker asked, a knowing smirk on his face. I chuckled nodding and he grinned.

"Good job Vincent! You're making quick progress with your powers." Wesker said and I nodded. Then his radio began beeping, and he pulled it off his belt, and frowned before continuing. "What is it?"

"Zeus, we're under attack! Apollo, and Ares are holding them off as best as they can! We need immediate back-up!" A man, John I think his name was, shouted. Wesker frowned, and nodded.

"Understood. Maintain position. I will be bringing backup, so until then, stay alive soldier!" Wesker said, his voice taking on that of his old, Captain of S.T.A.R.S.

"Is it my time to shine Zeus...?" Steve asked as Wesker shook his head. Steve frowned, and Wesker gently gripped my shoulder. I looked up at him...and my smile grew into a grin.

"Feel like taking on a quick mission?" Wesker asked as I nodded. He then continued, "Steve, please watch over Claire. You know this place better than anyone."

"Yes sir!" Steve then replied enthusiastically, snapping to attention, the boots coming together, a salute in hand.

"Come along Vincent!" Wesker said, super speed taking over, as I followed behind. We leapt over the brick wall, and he continued speeding through, as we suddenly were in a rest area...or the front of a dining hall. Then we heard the nearby sounds of gunfire...and something human-sized, green, and reptilian in nature came through the window. It didn't move. Me and Wesker looked at each other, and nodded before rushing in. Held behind a fence of sorts, were four people. Three men, and one woman. John, Apollo, and Ares more than likely. There were the same green reptilian monsters clawing at the fence, some trying to pull it off. Ares, Apollo, and John were firing into the creatures...before we heard dry clicks. I remember the name of these things. Hunters. Aptly named too.

"Dammit! We're out of ammo!" A man with short brown hair said his voice a deep bass. His weapon of choice was a Thompson submachine gun. A tommy gun. I've also heard it being called the Chicago Typewriter.

"Look! Zeus!" The woman said as she screamed seconds thereafter, a Hunter leaping at the fence. She fell to the ground...and heard a growl behind her. There stood a Hunter. Her eyes widened and as the Hunter began to slash at her, I pulled out my Colt S.A.A, and aimed...and it was like time began to slow. I leapt to the right, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet ejected, the chamber rotated, and it continued its course towards the Hunter. There was a quiet whistling of air...as the bullet hit in between the head of the monster, it falling backwards. Everything quieted, even the monsters, and I spun the gun, before taking control of the situation. I squeezed the trigger twice, two rounds ejecting off, ricocheting off the wall, and into the heads of two more, which quickly joined the ranks of dead Hunters. The other two turned, and I then opened the chamber, dropping the used rounds. Quickly grabbing six rounds, I loaded them in, and snapped the chamber close. The one leapt, and I kicked it against the chain link fence, nearly breaking it. Two rounds to the head ended it, and without looking behind me, I fired another round, and finished the last one.

"Good job Vincent. Let me introduce you to the others. John, Demeter. Jason, Ares. Jacob, Apollo. Allison, Athena. This is Vincent, Neptune." Wesker said as they all snapped to attention. I blinked, and Wesker chuckled.

"Good to meet you Mr. Birkin." Jacob said as he opened the gate. I stiffened some, and Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"I...changed my name. I needed a hidden identity. Sherry was the one who came up with the name. She's with two of the survivors. Leon S. Kennedy, and Ada Wong." I said as Wesker chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Vincent. Ada is one of our best agents. She actually, during the Raccoon outbreak, was a double agent. Working for Umbrella, but actually working for the Resistance." Wesker said...as a thought had just occurred to me.

"Why the Resistance? We're all codenamed after gods and goddesses right? Why not Olympus?" I said with a slight shrug. I thought it had a bit of logic behind it.

"Hmm...that actually...may just work." Wesker said with a nod. I blinked.

"I like it. I mean hey, I'm named after the God of War! I need a sweet pad!" Jason said with a joking smile. We chuckled, and I heard Wesker's radio crackle to life.

"Zeus! This is Hermes! We're currently under heavy fire from the enemy!" Steve's voice came from the other side, gunfire echoing through the radio.

"You finish up here. I've got our allies." I said, as Wesker nodded handing me his Samurai Edge handgun. I looked up at him, and he nodded in approval.

"Think of it as a good luck charm." He said and I nodded. I sped out of the dining hall, and towards the palace. From behind the door, I heard the sounds of gunfire ringing clearly. I swallowed nervously, before slowly opening the door. Once I had a big enough space, I slid through, both handguns drawn, taking aim at a soldier, firing into the throat, an accidental shot.

"More tangos!" A soldier cried out as one turned...and held a RPG-7 in hand.

"Oh shit!" I said turning, ready to escape the missile.

"Eat this you freak!" The same soldier said pulling the trigger. I ran up the wall...only for it to follow. Aw shit! I began running along the wall, the missile following along like a good little explosive. Of all the explosive weapons, they had to choose a heat-seeker? Though...

"Vincent! Get do-" Claire was cut off as a stray shot hit the pillar she was behind. She cowered back, as did Steve, and I leapt towards the soldiers, the missile catching speed.

"What the-" A soldier started as I then grinned widely. I had then baseball slid down the stairs, the missile almost making contact with my nose, as the soldiers jaws dropped, and in a second, there was a large explosion. I grinned getting up, and Claire came to me and hugged me tight.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she nodded. I smiled kissing her cheek, and she flushed red. Steve was grinning ear-to-ear and held up a set of Lugers...though these were gold. Huh. Then we heard laughing...Alfred's laugh.

"So you're the ones who attacked my base?" Alfred stated, not much of a question to be had...and we noticed a red dot slowly trailing up Claire's back, and neck. I gave a sharp look to Steve, who nodded, and as I pulled Claire back, had fired at Alfred. The sudden movement had surprised him, as did the return fire, and he pulled the trigger, the bullet spinning through the air...and whizzing past my shoulder. Well that was one literal, and proverbial bullet evaded. Alfred Ashford, is a sucky shot it seems.

"Who are you working for!" Alfred demanded as he took aim again.

"I work at PetSmart!" Claire said...and suddenly all of us blinked, the seriousness of the situation, gone. What?

"Do...you really...?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. I love working with animals...though I love being able to see and pet the kittens. That's one of my favorite parts of my job." Claire said a large smile on her face.

"I do love dogs...although I will agree some of our latest experiments haven't been too...sane as of late, and for that I apologize...a side effect of loneliness, and probable insanity...along with losing my sister, and that didn't help at all." Alfred admitted sheepishly.

"Favorite breed? Mine's the Golden Retriever." I input, and I saw the grin break out on Alfred's face. Friendly and loyal.

"German Shepherd." He said and Steve grinned widely. A guard dog, fast, smart, and loyal.

"Hmm...I would have to say Yorkshire Terrier." Claire said a large smile on her face. Small dog, but extremely loyal. That's good.

"I've always wanted a Yorkie...but daddy never would let me." Alfred pouted some.

"Honestly...right now I'm surprised." I said breaking the ice. All heads turned to me, and I blinked.

"Well...for starters you're not acting like a pompous prick, and for seconds, you're not trying to kill us anymore." I said pointing out the near insufferable obvious.

"Being a pompous prick is in my nature...it just shows more around my men. And as for me not trying to kill you, well...I am loving the conversation I'm having with you all right now. I'm...not alone now." Alfred said in a small, childlike voice. I couldn't help but feel bad for him...I knew almost all there was to know about the Ashfords. No known mother, the father Alexander, a prominent scientist, and well known throughout the Umbrella world, who had died almost 15 years ago. Alfred's sister, Alexia, the brightest and most promising at a young age, had disappeared and was declared dead soon after. Alfred had gone insane due to loneliness...and that seemed to be the truth. But...he had promise. Maybe...just maybe...

"So...why are you here then? Still fighting?" I asked...and Alfred frowned. He didn't know himself?

"All the Ashfords have a sense of honor. I guess mine, and my ego was just way too big. This place was a gift from my father...but...I...found out that..." Alfred fun off a large frown on his face. I moved to him, and pat his shoulder.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." I said, and he nodded.

Chapter 3 END!

Here's chapter 3 everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot to do this last couple of weeks, mainly training for my summer job, and post-summer job, and kicking ass at my State Conference, and winning 1st. But I hope you all like the chapter!


	4. The Good, the Bad, and the Monstrous

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 6/1/15  
End: 6/6/15

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back, and I'm raring to go! I apologize for the hiatus of sorts I've had, but I have finals coming up next week...then not even two days later, I have my summer job starting (which bites...I was hoping for a week or so to adjust to summer break) and will be unable to update on a regular basis due to directors only being able to access the wifi...I'm also going to be hard-pressed using my data, because sometimes its SLOW, like honestly it'd make molasses look fast sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter to Game of Oblivion!

The95Will: Hey you've read, Rise of the Abyss, you know that his abilities are practically endless! And I figured, hey we need a resistance of sorts, well why not make it about gods and goddesses? Olympus! How could I forget about the 3rd main enemy? Especially if you fuck up during Chris' parts with those damn cameras. Seriously, fuck that. And generally any game with Hunters (RE3 is probably the only exception) I tend to stray from...like RE1, and RE:CV:X. I've never gotten past the waterfall part of RE1, because of the amount of Hunters...though the amount of nope is right there with the Chimera. Now CV:X...that's an entirely different can of worms. Bandersnatches, and Hunters, and Spiders, oh my! I remember my brother had to go through certain parts for me because I hated dealing with them. I remember back when we had it for the PS2, he had gone in one of the rooms of Alfred's palace, the one with the huge fucking doll I think and with bats in the main room, and he heard something...a sound I came to recognize and I told him "Kyle there's something here.", "No there's not."...and cue Bandersnatch arm coming out towards Claire and a scream from us both, along with a beautiful pause screen. As you can see, it all ain't peaceful in Wonderland this time around. Now as for the Pet Smart idea...well I was watching a parody of CV: X, where Alfred was an EXTREMELY sucky shot, and when Alfred asked who Claire worked for, she said Pet Smart...and he stopped to think about it. And I haven't played Revelations 2 yet, but I've seen playthroughs...and it seems...different. I think this rant, now anyways, has gone on long enough. Have a great week man!

Chapter 4: The Good, the Bad, and the Monstrous

"Where are we supposed to go?" I asked with a frown. There was a quiet hmm from the group, now including the more sane Alfred, as we all thought hard.

"Well...have you made your way to the work yard?" Alfred asked. And I frowned.

"You mean where I'm still feeling all those tremors?" I said matter-of-factly, and Alfred blushed.

"Um...y-yes...that one..." He said as Steve and Claire gave him a look...a moment later, he sighed and spilled. "There's a mutated worm in there."

"What..." Claire trailed off, as I sighed. Well dammit, that just complicates things by about 100 times.

"Well...it's slow at least." Alfred said and I shrugged giving that a nod.

"And we all know I'm the fastest one here, not to mention the strongest. I could run distraction." I said, and I heard Steve whisper to Claire.

"Does he always offer himself as bait?" He asked an eyebrow raised. I then snickered.

"Think of me like Fred, Shaggy and Scooby combined...except I'm making the plans as Fred, and for me as if I were Shaggy and Scooby." I said with a shrug, a large smile on my face. Claire rolled her eyes, and Alfred was agape.

'Maybe...there are some things I can learn from him...' Alfred thought to himself with a nod of agreement.

"Alright gang, lets not split up, and head to the work yard!" I said with a large grin on my face, as Steve nodded his Lugers in hand, Claire taking control of my RPK, and Alfred with his rifle in hand. We exit the palace, and then walked into the yard, and I heard growling. Dogs. Cerberus this time around, thank God. I took out my new Samurai Edge, and fired twice into the head, the dog dropping dead. We then began hurrying with renewed speed to the work yard. I opened the door, and stepped in...then suddenly the tremors I heard, practically became earthquakes, as a large worm had suddenly shot up.

"Oh you've gotta be shittin' me!" Claire said. As it lunged at her. I jumped infront of her, and grabbed the head, skidding back some. I growled and then picked up the worm, with a great heave of strength.

"Not...today...you...Tremors...reject!" I roared as I then flipped the worm, out of the work yard, and into the pit nearby. All jaws dropped, including Claire's, who had seen the effect of how strong I could be...but then I fell face-first to the ground.

"Vincent!" Claire said, the group running over to me. She began helping me up, and I screamed out.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as I shook my head gritting my teeth. I tore all muscles in my arms, and my legs, due to the weight of the worm.

"You overpushed yourself Vincent. I'm already working on your muscles. It's going to hurt though." Kami said in my head and I gave a silent internal sigh.

"Just...drop me. I'll be here for now." I said, as Claire shook her head firmly.

"I'm not leaving you. No. Way. In. Hell." She said looking me firmly in the eyes. I chuckled and nodded as Steve got my other side, and held me up. I groaned my muscles screaming at me, the pain dulling...I must be running on adrenaline now. I then screamed, and almost pulled myself off of them, the pain I felt overcoming the adrenaline, and tearing through my body with the fury of a vengeful God.

"Oh shit!" Steve said as I panted, my muscles slowly piecing themselves together again. I then began slowly moving my feet, and they placed me on the ground. I almost fell, but Claire caught me. We both looked each other deeply in the eyes, and I smiled my thanks, and she kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back, and slowly got up. With strength renewed, muscles restored, and confidence in spades, I head to the set of double doors, and then promptly kicked them off the hinges, and to the ground. Alfred cringed, seeing his doors come off the hinges. I grinned stretching, my body now adjusting to the reformation.

"How do you feel?" Kami asked as I walked in, taking an immediate right, and up some stairs, Claire following behind.

'Absolutely amazing. Thank you Kami.' I said as I heard both him, and Yami chuckle.

"Don't worry boy. I will have full control soon enough." Yami said, as I heard Kami growl.

"You will never take control of him!" Kami said, and I left my mental state, and I found myself walking into a wall, Claire snickering behind me.

"Talking to the Guide?" Claire said as I nodded, my constant head banging into the wall making a deep dent.

"Well come on dreamer, time to come in." Claire said as we entered the room. A test room of some sort. Claire moved to the left, and found a bow gun on the desk, and grinned widely. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, and there was a sharp twang, as an arrow passed above my head. My jaw dropped, as did my heart, as Claire gave me a smirk, with a look saying "Serves you right".

"Help!" A muffled voice screamed, as we saw a man banging against the glass, wearing the body of a hazmat suit, the helmet gone. Then suddenly, alarms began blaring, and something broke loose. We looked around...and then something lept on to the back of his head, and a blade-like tail went through his forehead, making Claire drop to the floor, and my eyes widened. Then the creature leapt off smashing his head against the glass, which didn't even budge, and burst it wide open. I brought a hand to my mouth in horror...then a mechanized voice spoke out.

"Hazardous outbreak detected. Initiating Bio-Testing Lockdown. Lockdown will complete and begin decontamination in 30 seconds." The voice said and I gently helped Claire up, and we began running out of the room, and down the stairs. The gate began closing, and as Claire got through, I baseball slid under, barely making it. I got up, and sighed.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, unloading his rifle, beginning to reload the weapon.

"Something had broken loose...I'm not sure what, but it has already killed someone. It has a sharp tail, it looked like anyway...and is small. Kind of like-" I started, but was quickly cut off by Alfred's frown, and him speaking.

"Albinoid. Nasty monsters...a salamander mutation of sorts...with electrical powers. Not as much when in a larval form...but when it grows to its full size, which can take less than two hours by the way, the size, and output increases by almost tenfold. An adult is about 6' 6". The electrical output, almost being that of a taser. And uh...there's also some sort of fire-based version as well...and an arctic one. Except the fire-based is the deadliest of the three, with flames able to be shot to about...almost ten feet, and a temperature of almost 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. The arctic one is generally the weakest...although they can emit a rapid-freezing mist...don't let it touch you. At all. About -200 is the temperature it emits." Alfred said...and the three of us, almost lost our jaws, figuratively of course.

"And you didn't realize this would be a bad idea?" I said and Alfred sheepishly chuckled.

"The fire-based and arctic? Of course I did! That's why I had the project cancelled...but knowing some of them, they would've made it anyway...oh yeah! They can also interbreed. Meaning, don't be surprised if-" Alfred started and this time I cut him off.

"An Albinoid shooting out fire, and freezing everything in sight?" I suggested and he nodded with a sigh. We entered the nearby room, which seemed to be an office room, and found about six zombies shambling around. As Alfred raised his rifle, I placed my hand infront of him, and took out my Colt S.A.A. I spun the gun around and took a stance. The zombies turned and began shambling to me. I fired once, a bullet passing through the head, quite easily, and into another. They dropped, spilling out blood, and then another slipped, cracking his head wide open on the corner of a desk. I snickered and fired one last bullet, dropping the second to last one, and the other fell, cracking his head open on the floor. I holstered my revolver-styled handgun, and began moving slowly, the others beginning to comb the room for supplies.

"Anyone find anythi-?" Claire started, as Steve's radio crackled to life.

"Hermes, are you there?" Rodrigo's voice blared to life and Steve replied with an affirmative.

"Where are you guys?" Maria asked, her voice panicked. We all eyed each other, and Claire frowned.

"We're near the underground storage." Alfred said...and for a moment, there was absolute silence.

"Um...are you with Alfred...?" Rodrigo asked. As Steve began to answer, Alfred cut in.

"Yes Lieutenant Raval." Alfred said.

"You guys need to get out of that area! Our radars are picking up an incoming tango! And it's moving fast!" Maria said, and at that second, we heard a LOUD and I mean almost deafening bang come from the work yard.

"10-4 Dionysus. Beginning area evac immediately." Steve said, his attitude taking that of commanding officer. There was a loud roar, and it shook the building. I growled some, my body screaming at me to fight it.

"This isn't an ordinary enemy Vincent...be absolutely careful." Kami said and I nodded.

"I'll take point, and distract whatever is out there." I said rushing to the back, and tearing off the doors to the nearby locker, a container of some sort knocked to the floor. Claire came by and grabbed them, and smirked.

"Explosive bolt shells." She said and I nodded, and headed to the door. As I kicked it down, and across the hall, it was suddenly flung back towards me, by a long, yet thick, tail-like appendage. I was knocked through the office's divider, and to the ground my locker doors clattering to the floor.

"Vincent! What the He...whoa!" Steve said as the tail wrapped around his leg and began dragging him. He gripped onto the door jamb and held on tightly. I got up...and another tail wrapped around my leg, this time pulling me out, my head in a daze from the blow. It then tossed me forward, and I kissed brick wall extremely hard. I heard the bones in my face, and nose crack, my teeth protected by a quickly produced layer of armor. I then turned...and the beast, was a giant-quadrupedal beast. An extremely large breed of dog...except this thing had three tails, a large sac of some sort growing under its mouth, and its saliva was acidic. The beast was a horrible sight. Patches of missing skin, replaced by a metal frame, a mechanical eye, probably to help hunt...and I had a DAMN good idea on what this thing was.

"Those sons of bitches...they..." Alfred started in disbelief. Then Claire ran outside, and fired an explosive bolt at the beasts head. It hit dead-on, and barely phased the beast, even with the explosion. Shit...

"Get out of there!" I said. And the beast used the last tail to lunge at Claire. She was quickly tackled out of the way by Alfred, the tail slicing a deep wound into his back. He hit the ground and bit back a scream. The dog approached the two...and began inhaling...and just under the monsters tongue, I could see a lighter-like device. I then began trying to tear the tail off of me, and it turned to me, and let loose a small puff of gas...which is when the lighter sparked, and the small puff of gas, quickly became an ongoing stream of intense fire.

"Vincent!" Claire screamed out, seeing me being burnt alive. I screamed out, my eyes shut and protected from the fire...and I soon stopped...as did the flames. It then dropped me, satisfied with me. I heard the stomps of earth being moved...and my body began healing fast. Extremely fast.

"Vincent...I...have agreed to allow Yami to have control...only for now. You cannot die here. Not today." Kami said, and I began feeling a familiar change...my body beginning to change into a Tyrant. The shirt quickly ripped, armor began plating my body, this time it being incredibly hard and I rose slowly, my senses heightened extremely.

"What the..." Steve started.

"Hell...?" Alfred finished only briefly seeing me, before passing out due to blood loss.

"No..." Claire said, and the beast turned to me. For simplicity's sake, I'll call it the Alpha Hades. It dropped Steve, more concerned with the new threat, and Claire quickly pulled him and Alfred inside to safety. I roared, my arms becoming the traditional Tyrant claws, my heart getting the same plating my body had. A tail lashed at me, and I sliced it off in a deft movement, it being a blur even to me, but that didn't matter...exterminating the vile monster infront of me was my goal. And I'll kill anyone that gets in my way.

"Come...get some...you son of...a...bitch!" I roared out my voice an extremely low version of what I'm used to, and it scared even me. It roared and began leaping at me. I leapt over it, and it hit the wall hard, before falling to the ground. Another tail lashed at me and I slashed it to ribbons the beast roaring out, the other trying to go through my throat. I literally, ripped it out, and the beast screamed. It then stood, and I could feel the temperature of the area rising, the dirt sizzling. It then turned, and let loose a stream of white flames. I began walking through the stream to the beasts face, and as the intensity increased, I stabbed the beast with my claws. It began roaring and I drug the claws down, making three large strips. I then began going through the beast...and all that was left over was three gigantic strips. I then fell to my knees, my body becoming normal...then, I dropped to the ground, unconscious.

END CHAPTER 4!

Here's chapter 4 everyone! I go to my summer job next Sunday...it's going to be interesting, that's for sure. When I do, I'm only going to have one night a week off, and I go home each Saturday. So I'm only going to have a limited time to upload. I'm also going to be working anywhere from 4-6 weeks, depending on my performance. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Wonderland

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 7/7/15

End: 7/17/15

AN: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to be created and uploaded, my job had kept me busy, and as you can probably tell, I had quit it. It just wasn't my type of thing...but I'm home now, and I've been doing housework. But, again, I'm sorry, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Review Reading:

Kranon The Deathclaw-Human: I'm glad you like, and for number 1) there's going to be a couple changes. And Wesker will become a good guy. 2) I'm not sure which one I want to do...essentially, I've kind of split in due to Alfred now being part of the party. 3) Probably 4) Wesker would've been a bad guy in both, but after discovering the true effects, and all that has gone on he has had a change of heart. It may sound like bullshit but it is possible...now as for me possibly making a fanfic out of either...I'm not too sure. I haven't really FULLY played either...never touched 0 actually. I do own 1 however. But again, I'm glad you like it!

The95Will: I'm glad you liked this chapter man, and hey, don't worry about it, I understand. And I always did like that progression. And yes, as you can tell he's probably not going to stop adjusting until we get to RE5. And I figured, hey, drop in something new, something BIG...and here comes the Alpha Hades. And yeah, enemies only using their best move once or twice, or sometimes not at all always did disappoint me. Generally, I think whenever I have an enemy, I will make it use the abilities to its fullest.

Chapter 5: Wonderland

"Are you guys okay?" Claire asked Steve and Alfred as they slowly got up, their heads pounding.

"I've...felt better...I feel like I was hit by a truck." Alfred said, gently stretching.

"Well that creature did a lot more damage than we thought." Steve said. He looked towards me, with a frown.

"Hermes! Are you there?" Wesker's voice sounded over the radio. He grabbed his radio and then spoke.

"Yes sir Zeus. Me, and Poseidon are alright. Poseidon currently is unconscious. He fought valiantly to protect us all." Steve said, and you could see the gentle smile of Alfred's appear.

"Sounds exactly like him...I guess he got that from both of his parents...very well. Hades is still on his way. Why it's taking him so long, not even I know. Our intelligence network doesn't show him on any of our radars...but I know him well enough to know that he's on his way here for Claire. Without a doubt. Good luck, all of you." Wesker said as the radio cut off. Claire was over by me, and gently pulled me against her.

(Inner Mind)

"You damn monster!" A voice screamed, as I jarred up, on the floor of some...road. I looked around, trying to find the source. It sounded female...and oddly familiar.

"I would've rather killed you, than kept you alive. Knowing I held you close. Kissing you. Absolutely disgusted me. The lips of a monster. I would've rather kisses Leon. If anything, at least he doesn't have to resort to a monster to kill something." The female voice said...and I realized who's it was. Claire.

"Wesker chose wrong, when he chose you to be Poseidon, he chose WRONG. Wesker has control over his powers, whereas you would be better off dead. A demon, is what you are." A masculine voice said this time. Steve. Why...?

"Mom and dad would be disappointed...knowing what you've become? You were the reason why dad tried SO hard to kill us. He's disappointed by what you are. You're no son of theirs...you're no brother of mine." Sherry.

"This is how they really feel Vincent. And you know it's true. No matter how many times you wish it wasn't true, no matter how many times you want to deny it...you know the truth." Yami said...and I was pushed out of my inner mind, and I awoke with a start, tears dripping out of my eyes. I couldn't hear Kami, or Yami...just the sounds of my allies...or...I don't even know...

"You okay...?" Steve asked, and I nodded, putting up a stony face. My poker face, one of the things I was great at. I got up, ignoring the pain my body was in, and out of Claire's grip. I never noticed the frown she had, as I stepped inside, and began moving through the hall. The rest followed behind, all sharing the same look and expression of "What the fuck?". We went through the next door, and saw that we were outside.

"Let's go up the stairs, and see where that leads us." Claire said, and I nodded, as I leapt up from the ground. I tried the right door, and saw that it led to an open hall, again, with vending machines in a square styled second room.

"This way seem good?" I asked. There wasn't an answer and I raised my eyebrow.

"Huh? O-Oh...yeah..." Claire trailed off. And I nodded, taking point. Then my head began POUNDING. I grit my teeth, my hand going to my head. It felt like someone was trying to make my head a reenactment of a watermelon with a hammer. A large red mess.

"Vincent!" Claire said running towards me, and I lashed out at her, just barely getting her throat as I screamed out in pure agony, going to my knees, both hands at my head, my eyes clenched tightly shut in pain. My body must have realized the pain I was in, for it began to pump some sort of morphine-styled substance, to dull the pain. Then the pain subsided. Still nothing from either -Ami's. As Claire got closer, I growled at her, and she backed off, and I continued moving. I again, never saw the absolutely hurt look in her eyes, and on her face.

"Is...he okay...?" Steve quietly asked. Claire shrugged, and began dejectedly moving. As we reached the vending machines a shutter closed on us, and a masculine voice rang out.

"Well, well, well...oh how the mighty have fallen Alfred Ashford. You had EVERYTHING you wanted. Money, power, allies, women...and you threw it all away. And you, Mr. Birkin...my condolences...for I'll make sure you die, the same way your whore mo-" The voice started, and I roared ripping out the speaker.

"Call my mother a whore again you motherfucker and I'll make sure my boot goes so far up your ass you'll taste leather for weeks!" I roared to the voice, knowing they heard.

"That was Isaac Williams...he was my second-in-command. My right hand man, and someone close to me...I knew that this would happen..." Alfred said in a regretful tone. I moved to the door to the right of the machines, and kicked it, the door in half, flying towards the back wall, making an indent in the metal shutter walls behind it. I began walking through, my footsteps making indents. We began making our way downstairs...before a lock clicked. We turned, and saw that the deadbolt was sticking out. Then a shutter to the right of us lifted, and a hand reached out. Veiny, pale, and extremely long nails.

"Bandersnatch...shit..." Alfred said as he raised his rifle to aim down the sights, but I beat him to it, as I leapt across, and shredded the monster in an X-Pattern, my pearl-shaded claws now a hue of red. My eyes were a blazing ruby, which slowly became a cerulean blue. I leapt down, and the others followed. As we stepped onto a lift, another shutter lifted, revealing another Bandersnatch, and it grabbed Claire. She screamed, her head in its large hand.

"Claire!" Steve shouted and I turned. It tossed her into one of the large metal storage containers, knocking her out instantly...and I saw red. As Steve lifted his Lugers to unload into the beast, I roared, charging at it. I punched it once, and it was knocked back, another knocked it back even further, and I kicked it in its chest making it fly into a wall. I began slowly walking to it, and it began pathetically trying to escape. I then began wailing on its face. It screamed out in pain, but I never let up, my fists continuing to pound into the skull, the face unrecognizable. The others watched in horror, as I continued to hit it nonstop. Soon the skull was caved in, and blood splattered across my cheek and shirt, and I continued hitting. Soon the neck was gone, and more blood had spattered across my left cheek. I then growled out and made my hand in a spear-like shape, before thrusting it through the chest, and pulling out the heart, still connected and beating but barely. Near lifeless eyes followed the sound of the beating organ...and a sadistic grin crossed my features...before I squeezed, hard, and turned the now soundless organ into a mashy pulp. The sounds of someone losing their stomachs was heard across the room, as Steve vomited heavily in a corner. I found a nearby thing of fabric before wiping off my hands. I then rushed over to Claire, who had just opened her eyes slowly, with a moan of pain.

"Claire...are you...okay...?" I asked as our eyes met, cerulean blue against emerald green...and we kissed, hard. I held her close, and I heard this sound in my mind, the sound of a scream.

"You fool! How about how she-" Yami started as he was cut off by Kami.

"He's not gullible enough to fall for your tricks Yami! He might have believed it...but he knows his friends and allies better than he thinks." Kami said, and Yami growled.

"I...I'm sorry I've been acting like an asshole...it's...I don't even know. I just...hearing what Yami had told me, it...broke me a bit I guess..." I said sullenly, feeling like a huge jackass. She giggled softly and kissed me softly.

"We've ALL felt that way before. Don't think about it anymore...you're my knight in shining armor...and you need to make sure your princess is happy." Claire said, and I grinned.

"Favorite book?" I asked, as she blushed nodding. I figured it was from either a book or movie.

"We all ready? Because I need to tear Mr. Williams a new ASSHOLE." Alfred said darkly. I chuckled and nodded pressing the nearby button, and we began to descend down the platform.

CHAPTER 5 END!

Here's a new chapter guys and I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter I hope won't be as long of a wait! But I hope you all enjoyed this one!


	6. Plan

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 7/27/15

End: 8/15/15

AN: Here's chapter 6 guys! Schools starting in two weeks for me, so it's gonna be a bit brutal! But I'll keep on updating everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Review Reading:

Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: To answer your question, both will be villains. And your second question will be answered in a couple of chapters. If you read Rise of the Abyss, which is where EVERYTHING started, then the question will already be answered.

Chapter 6: Plan

The lift finally stopped, and we went through the nearby door, which held a wide open room, a downed shutter to the right, a door to the right, and a door to the left.

"Which way do you guys want to go first?" I asked, my breath becoming labored.

"Are...you-" Steve was cut off, as I went to my knees then to my side. All eyes widened and ran to me, with Claire checking my pulse. As soon as her hand went over to my heart and neck, I roared, and huddled in a corner. My head was pounding, my pulse was rapid, and Kami was trying to find the source of this...sound I heard. I shakily unholstered my Samurai Edge, and fired the entire clip into the loudspeaker, which shut the noise off. My ears were bleeding, and overall, I felt like shit.

"Are you okay...?" Claire asked, as I absently nodded my head. My ears were still ringing, and my head still pounded. She helped me up, and I stumbled.

"What was that?" Steve asked Alfred as he frowned.

"That was a Tyrant Control Signal more than likely. Heard only by Tyrant ears, and dogs, so far as we know. Turned too high, we have what happened there, complete submissiveness, and possible death. Too low, would have the Tyrant become aggressive. Just right, is the balance of control. I'm guessing Isaac knows how much of a threat you are. And as you can tell, he controls it all." Alfred said as the bleeding stopped.

"I'm...gonna tear out...his spine..." I said half-heartedly, my version of a threat. Claire pat my back, and we went through the door at the right. There was a large room, with a giant fan, underneath, and covered by a vent in the middle, a door across the room, guarded by railing...and several bouts of the undead shambling around. I took a step, and there was a screech. I blinked, and one of them leapt at me.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Steve said as I planted a firm foot in its chest...except it took my foot, and continued swiping at me. My jaw dropped, and I then smacked it several times against the wall. Its screech became weaker and weaker, until it quieted, and I pulled the smashed body off of my foot and leg, splattered with blood. By this time the others had taken notice, and began walking to me...which started to increase to a sprint. Our eyes widened, and as the one charged at me, I swept at its head with my right foot, it connecting, and bashing its brain against the wall, splattering it. The third had already leapt, and I gripped a nearby pipe, and pulled it off, placing it between me and the mouth of the undead attacker. It continued to try and swipe at me, briefly getting my vest before my feet found its stomach and pushed, it flying into the ceiling, a piece of debris going through its head. The fourth, and final one had then rushed me, and I easily swung my new weapon, busting the head wide open. It dropped, and we were greeting with the sight of its life fluids spilling out. I sighed, and heard the sounds of weapons holstering.

"Everyone good?" I asked receiving nods in return. I stepped down the hall as did the rest and we made our way across. Halfway across though...then that's when we realized we were in trouble, as suddenly, the vent was flung towards where we previously stood, the fan lifting, and spinning faster, Steve almost getting bisected. He leapt with a yelp, and I grabbed his hand, pulling him to safety. We let out a breath...and that's when the fan went into a sort of tire-like position, and then started coming at us, like a saw blade.

"Oh fu-" Steve was cut off, as I placed myself and my pipe infront of me and Steve, trying to protect us. It began trying to saw through the pipe, and had actually started doing so.

"Jesus...Christ!" I said through grit teeth. The others went the nearby door, and I leapt through it, as the blade swept through, practically sawing into the wall, before stopping. I slammed the door shut, and saw we were on a raised platform, the head of some probably big religious icon carved into stone, the sound of water below us.

"That...was too close. You were almost a-" I started before Claire cut me off.

"If you saw anything close to Barry's line, I swear to GOD I'll toss you to the fan." She said giving me a death glare. Damn. I was hoping to be able to use it. I chuckled, as I reached my hand into the mouth of the statue, pulling out a small cartridge of ammo. I tossed it to Steve, who caught it, and grinned.

"Sub-Machine gun ammo! Yes!" He said excitedly as he loaded it into the other gun, cocking it. We went to the elevator, and pressed the button taking the next floor up. The door opened, and we were greeted with a large room, with shambling undead, and vehicles. As we stepped to the right, the boards beneath us broke, and I was reminded of Raccoon City...we all fell, but I had hit my head on a post and my vision began fading. I saw Alfred knocked out, blood dripping from his head wound, a blood mark on a post like mine, Claire under some rubble, and Steve groaning, beginning to sit up. Then I lost consciousness.

(Claire's POV)

"S...Steve look out!" I shouted as Steve turned his machine guns in hand...but his arms dropped, his eyes widened, and he squeaked out in disbelief.

"F...Father..." He said silently. The zombie began coming towards me, and I began struggling trying to reach my gun..which was several feet infront of me.

"Steve!" I shouted, as the zombie got even closer. If that thing got any closer, I'm a goner!

"Father..." Steve said, not quite there. And as the Zombie went to its knees...

"STEVE!" I shouted, as his eyes snapped out of their look.

"FATHER!" He roared as the guns began firing into the back of his dad. The firing continued for multiple seconds, even as the zombie had died. He then heard a click...and dropped to his knees, and began crying.

"Can...you help me out of this...?" I asked as he nodded, sniffling deeply before beginning to move the wood on the lower half of my body. Soon enough I was free, and had run over to Vincent, and checked him, the wound nothing compared to the Tyrant healing he had. I then moved over to Alfred, and found a large gash on the back of his head, and his arms and frowned, before beginning to bandage up his wounds to the best of my abilities. Vincent groaned and had kicked the nearby rock pile away from him and into a nearby Jeep...which had unsurprisingly, blown up. I gently face palmed as he began standing.

"Fuck...is everyone okay?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...Steve's a little traumatized though..." I said in a whisper. His eyes caught the dead body. He frowned. I guess he already knew what was going on.

"I've got it." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled gently, and he walked over to Steve. I hope he can help...

(Vincent's POV)

"Hey..." Steve greeted deadly as I kneeled beside him.

"I know how you're feeling. And before you say anything, I do. Your dad was trying to pawn off information wasn't he?" I asked...and got the nod I was looking for.

"Yeah...it was stupid of him to do so!" Steve said, an angry fire burning in his eyes. Not surprised to see that. I know I had kind of been that way.

"I'm sure your father knew that...but I know the price the information can go for...the price must've been extremely well. Must've been planning some sort of vacation for you and your mom." I said as he lost the fire. Conflicted. Not sure how to feel.

"But look where it got us..." He said dejectedly, and I put an arm around him, in a sort of half-hug.

"Exactly. Except my father was the center of the Raccoon City Outbreak. But you know what? I feel like...if this didn't happen, I wouldn't have met any of you. Claire, Leon, Ada, Alfred, Rodrigo, Maria, you...I wouldn't have gotten my powers...and I would still be a normal high school student...actually scratch that, this was bound to happen I think, even if my father wasn't the center of this." I said beginning to truly think back to my life as the Raccoon City Outbreak happened.

"They killed mom right in front of us...and decided that we would be more useful on the island..." Steve had said, as Alfred, who had finally awakened got a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey. No more dwelling on it now. We'll bury your dad, then we'll continue. Alfred, how do we get off of the island?" I asked as Alfred had pulled out a small case. I raised an eyebrow, and he tapped out a code. With a loud hiss, it had unlocked, and he opened the case. Inside were three medallion shaped objects.

"Near the front of the palace, is a submarine. We can take it, which will bring us to the second half of the base. In the second half, we can use our proofs, and access the jumbo jet. Which is mainly used for transportation of high-priority specimens. Such as-" Alfred had began as I cut him off, knowing some of these said specimens.

"The manufactured and mass produced T-103, or the Mr. X model, the Hunter species of enemy, and some of the more special types." I said as Alfred nodded.

"That's all you use? Is a jet?" Claire asked. Alfred nodded.

"Different facilities have different procedures of transport. Seeing as we're surrounded by water, generally I could see one of the only ways being by air. But the Raccoon base, would just use transport vehicles, and sometimes choppers...how do you think Mr. X was brought?" I said as Claire frowned.

"We'll at least now we know how things can come." Steve suggested. I nodded.

"But...before we leave...we need to destroy this place. So...we need to kill Isaac and...blow up..." Alfred started but couldn't finish. I pat his shoulder and he nodded. I had then located a shovel, and had began digging a hole. Once it was big enough, I had grabbed the body of Steve's father, and had placed it in the hole, and began covering it. Once fully covered, I gave a quiet prayer, and turned to meet the rest of our ragtag team. We all nodded, and opened the door, ready to get off of this island.

CHAPTER 6 END!

I'm sorry about the wait guys! But here's the next chapter! Schools starting soon enough, so that's going to be taking out a large chunk of my time, but I'll still sneak in chapters every now and then.


	7. The Man in the Palace

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 9/11/15

End: 10/?/15

AN: Here's chapter 7 guys! School has officially started, and I haven't really had much time to work on this! But this chapter is going to be a lot longer than the others! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: The Man in the Palace

"Where are we heading?" I asked Alfred who took the lead, as we began heading back to the palace.

"We're going to pay Isaac a visit...and I'm going to rip him apart." Alfred said, a tone of anger in his voice. If I was infront of him, I'm sure I could see the inferno in his eyes. The flames of revenge. The ardent desire of murder shines bright within him...like some others I know. This is a road you can't recover from...especially going too far down this road...but who am I to judge? I want to destroy Umbrella just like all of the S.T.A.R.S. members and I'm sure that its Olympus members want the same...probably Uncle more than anyone. He kicked open the doors to the palace, and all the Zombies there turned...and the silence was broken with a shot from Alfred's handgun, pulled from his inner coat pocket. As the other 5 or 6 there began shambling, Claire had taken out the RPK and began mowing them down. With a span of, give or take, 15 seconds the hall was silent. We made our way upstairs, and into a slightly spacious room which had tall bookshelves and a desk. Once we made our way around the corner, we found a door with an indent for two guns. Steve's Luger's I believe.

"Alfred, mind if I...?" I started as he nodded. I grinned and began knocking rhythmically, the tune being "Shave and a Haircut - Two Bits" before I had kicked the door down on the last note, it flying into the unfortunate body of a Bandersnatch. It was hit hard by the door, and hit the floor. I grinned, and Claire gave me a look.

"Don't you da-" She started, as I had gone ahead and done so anyway.

"You know what they say, let the bodies hit the floor!" I said as Claire smacked me in the back of the head. We then heard a gentle tune, and a bookshelf-styled music box had then moved, revealing another passage.

"This is the way to the palace...where me, and Alexia mainly lived." Alfred said. We began running down the passage...and I stopped, my ears picking up some sound...but I wasn't sure what. As soon as I began to open my mouth, something hit the right side of the "bridge" hard, and we stumbled. I turned right, and found soulless blood-red eyes staring at me. It was what looked like a hybrid between a human and a crow. There was a large beaked head like a crow's, and a muscled torso, wings of jet black, big enough to fly with, upon its back, and clawed feet...thank God we were somewhat safe...but then it thrust its head forward nearly impaling me with its beak.

"Shit! What the HELL is Isaac thinking!" Alfred said in a panic, grabbing at his rifle. Then we heard another crash, and saw there was another. Shit...

"What the Hell are these things!" Claire shouted as she shrieked narrowly evading the ones beak. Both her and Steve went to the floor, in hopes of safety.

"A crow-human hybrid...it doesn't have a true name, but some have called it Edgar...and yes, it was sort of based off of Poe's the Raven. Goddammit!" He said as the one beak tore through his shirt. He then joined the floor.

"Everyone stay away and down! I'll get them!" I said as they began moving away. As a beak came at me, I pulled out the Samurai Edge, and fired a shot into the right one's eye. As it screeched in pain, I grabbed the beak, and began forcing it open. Once it was open, I took a grenade that Alfred offered, and had pulled the pin, before dropping it down the throat of the monster. I then kicked it away, and it screamed...and I mean like a human, SCREAMED bloody murder...a sound that chilled us to the bone...we heard an explosion moments later, and the sound of flesh hitting everywhere...then seconds later came the sound of vomiting. I had gone to the edge the one beast was at before puking. Jesus...I then felt a pain in my right shoulder, and my mind barely had time to register it before a sharp tongue had pierced the muscle, and gone through.

"Holy shit!" Steve said and as the tongue began to retract, I had grabbed hold of it. I then began pulling it, causing the creature to scream, again sounding like a human. I then yanked it, and it came flying through, and I put a bullet into its head, pulling the tongue out. I let out a groan of discomfort as the wound began to heal. I let out a sigh of relief, and the others got up, and we looked around. I picked up the body of the beast, and tossed it over the edge.

"Are you okay Vincent?" Claire asked as I nodded. I let out a sigh of relief as I stretched my arm. Those things are dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Something I don't want to meet alone. Just one could kill a lot of us...Hell, maybe even me if I'm not careful enough.

"Come on...hopefully we can get to safety before those things can find us." I said as there were nods from the others. We climbed up the set of stairs at the end of the tunnel, and found ourselves in a wide-open clearing. Looking above, I more of the monsters. I also heard heavy steps...Bandersnatch.

"Stay in formation! You guys deal with the Bandersnatches, I'll take care of the hybrids!" I said as I began running, evading the large stretchable arm that tried to grab me, and leaping onto the upper level. Then with another jump, I had landed on top of the roof...perfect height to fight these things. And as if on cue, one of the things had began to fly at me. It squawked loudly, before I placed a bullet into its head, and it began falling, wings outstretched. I then saw a pale arm coming at me. I back flipped, narrowly evading the arm, and it began pulling itself to me.

"Ah hell nah!" I said as I spin-kicked the Bandersnatch in the face, breaking the face, and making the neck snap and turn around. The grip loosened, and it began falling, before landing on one of the statues. I heard more squawks, and I unholstered my Colt S.A.A, and fired a shot each into the oncoming two's heads, making them crash into each other, and fall into the nearby water. My eyes scanned the skies carefully, and I found no more. I looked down below, and saw that my friends were backed into a corner, with Claire messing with the RPK. I grinned before taking a leap of faith off the roof, my target the oncoming group of 3 Bandersnatches. I heard the sound of my own whistling, and a head turned, before it became part of the ground, due to a super-powered foot. The other two stared at me, before two bullets were placed in their heads, courtesy of Steve and Alfred.

"What happened to the RPK?" I asked as Claire frowned handing me the weapon. I inspected it carefully, and saw that the slide was jammed, the drum was inserted incorrectly, and a piece of the barrel was slightly caved in.

"I...think a lot of it may have been my fault..." Claire said sheepishly. I shook my head with a soft chuckle, and pulled out the drum, handing it to her to hold, as I began working on the slide. Moments later, a spent shell had ejected. Using the spent shell, I began to unbend the part of the barrel. I then took the magazine, and had cocked the weapon, before aiming down the sights, and firing a round, it hitting a statues head perfectly. I grinned handing the weapon back to her, and she smiled and hugged me.

"So how did your uh...plan work?" Alfred asked, unsure as to what to call it. I laughed, a large smile on my face.

"Pretty damn great." I said stretching some. I brushed off some feathers on my shoulders, and began spinning the Colt S.A.A around. I tossed the gun in the air, and caught it, before sliding it into the holster with a grin.

"Now Revolver Ocelot, feel better?" Steve asked as I laughed nodding as we made our way up to the palace. Alfred opened the door, and we all gave a slight shiver as we saw a large leg of some sort. I heard squeaks and frowned. Bats.

"Everyone be careful. I'm not sure what Isaac has done with this place." Alfred said, his eyes taking on that same fire.

"There's bats in here." I said as I clicked my lighter open. I stepped in, and began looking around. I found a door to my left, and began walking in that direction.

"That's the Board Room. All of the meetings my uh...most important people would have is in there." Alfred said as I nodded opening the door...and hearing THOSE footsteps. More of THEM.

"Time to kill." I growled I unholstering my Colt S.A.A, before I rolled into the room taking quick notes of where they were. One in the far corners each, and one nearby to the right. I aimed at the one at the right, and quickly put a bullet in its head, my other arm turning into a claw, as I lopped the head straight off. I then quickly holstered my Colt as two elastic arms shot at me, and I grabbed both. The two sprang towards me, and I extended the claws before holding them straight out, like a set of spikes. And within a second, everyone heard the sounds of bodies being impaled, and then bodies hitting the floor with dying gurgles. The others came in and my hand transformed back to normal.

"Jesus...you can be really scary Vincent." Steve said with a frown.

"Oh, it could've been worse." Claire said, noticing the pools of blood dripping out, and the large stab wounds.

"Really?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I could've become a hibachi chef." I grinned as both Steve and Alfred paled.

"Or...he could've destroyed them both completely." Claire said, and I nodded solemnly. We began looking around, only finding handgun ammo, something we were glad for as we were running out, as I wanted to sleep, heavily, due to using my powers so much. But we didn't see anything else. We exit the room, and began heading upstairs. We heard a couple moans and I shook my head, taking point. As one of the zombies began getting close, I grabbed its head and twisted it all the way around. It dropped to the floor, and I heard shots ring out from behind me. I heard the thud of more bodies, and my friends caught up to me.

"I think that's all of them." I said as we continued up the stair, reaching a door. I opened it, and saw we were in a hall, which led to a right and left with two windows infront of them. Bedrooms?

"...Alexia, what is our next step?" A deep male bass voice asked, stepping infront of the window. he was a tall man...maybe about 6' 3", with black hair, and a dark business suit. Alfred growled silently gripping his rifle a little tighter, ready to place a bullet in his skull.

"Well my dear Isaac...you are to...hmm...eliminate those pests outside in the hall." A female voice had said as Isaac turned, and caught sight of us. Blue met blue, and he immediately sprang into action, as with a single swing from...something, the wall with windows had been destroyed. On my right there was a woman wearing a purple dress, with blonde hair. She wore white gloves that reached to her elbows, and the dress reached her feet. Yet again, blue met blue and she gave a predatory grin.

"Shit! Get going!" I said to the others as we began to clear out of the room. Isaac began to chase after us, and I narrowly evaded a single-claw slash. I eyed him and saw now, red eyes. He grinned, and I saw sharpened teeth.

"Alexia...gave me power. I am stronger than you Birkin. I have the power of the T-Veronica virus! You are nothing but a weak, puny, insect underneath my heel!" He roared leaping at me. I kicked him hard in the chest, and he flew backwards. Alexia, as I now guessed, eyed me with interest. My eyes shot to Isaac, and he growled, before he got taller, and his body grew more muscular. What the...? I growled some, and assumed a stance, ready for the battle to begin.

CHAPTER 7 END!

As you all can tell, this chapter took a lot longer this time around, and I apologize for that. But hey, it's here, and Happy Halloween everyone!


	8. Breaking Free, Or Not

Game of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 3/12/16  
End: 6/25/16

AN: Here's chapter 8 guys! New chapter for this year, and I have a couple new ideas, one of them being a new Resident Evil 0 fanfic, which I do have, and have been playing some! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8: Breaking Free...Or Not

"Isaac, please do not kill him...I would prefer my prey to be alive and well." Alexia said as the now Tyrant Isaac nodded gently. As he prepared to swing, he got a rifle bullet in the right eye, courtesy of Alfred.

"You were one of the best! And you throw away your position, your life, for power?!" Alfred growled out as he fired another round into his head making him reel back.

"Brother, this does not concern you!" Alexia said as she quickly stood and prepared to act, her hand becoming covered in fire. Shit...

"Isaac was one of my employees, my friends! This very much does SO concern me!" Alfred growled again. Then the Tyrant Isaac swung, and I back flipped onto the railing.

"Come on Al, lets go!" I said as he nodded, dropping his rifle, and running down the stairs to the ground floor. As we rushed out the front door, I heard a roar and a rush of fire coming straight at us. I tossed Alfred out of the way and shot off like a champagne cork using the ground as a springboard catching him, and placing him on the courtyard as we landed. Then I motioned to the bridge and he nodded. I took a stance, and infront of me crashed Isaac.

"So...you stay and fight? Boss big coward." Isaac uttered with a small beginning of a smirk.

"Your boss is smarter than you." I said as he growled, my arms becoming the claws, my shoulders now tipped with spikes. That's new. He charged and I blocked the now incoming slash with my shoulder, it cutting deep. Fuck! That hurt! He swung again, and I leaned back, before landing a slash on his chest, the eyes of the insane, but also rather beautiful, Alexia Ashford never leaving me from the doorway from which she stood. As he slashed again, I jumped out of the way, my cheeks filling with a glob of acid, which I spat at his back which instantly began eating away at the armored flesh, from which he roared out, going to a knee, which allowed me to send another glob at the already damaged spinal area, which then began to reveal bone. My opportunity was here!

"Do it!" Alexia said in a breathless voice, her eyes showing excitement, and a bit of an unreadable emotion dumped in as well. As I stabbed at the revealed bone, suddenly a pillar of flame leapt up, and I moved out of the way, and noticed the blood all around me, and I cursed. Without warning, the rest was set ablaze, and I felt my body burning alive and only screamed out in pain. Then a loud shot rang out, and I saw Uncle Wesker there with a magnum in hand. Behind him, stood Chris Redfield, a M4A1 in hand, sweating, and panting.

"Well isn't this a LOVELY surprise." Uncle Wesker said in barely concealed sarcasm. Alexia growled, and she began walking from the doorway, her own body slowly lighting.

"I've got this m'lady." Isaac said as he stood, the blood finally extinguishing, his revealed body healing. Then I noticed the transformation. His body began to sprout green "leaves". What the Hell..?

"He's transforming..." Alexia said yet again breathless. And her breath hitched as she watched, fascinated, as Isaac began to grow taller, and more muscular, the leaves now becoming a large double-sided axe, the leaves becoming thorny, and extremely sharp and separating itself from him. Shit. It's funny. You would think the axe wouldn't hold itself, but it looked like the handle and "stem" were extremely sturdy. The size scared me, it easily being my height. He grinned, revealing shark-like teeth, and swung the large weapon, and I rolled out of the way, the blade easily going damn near to the handle in the concrete of the floor. Oh shit! That could cleave me in half!

"Nephew, get out of there!" Uncle Wesker said as he and Chris aimed their weapons. I growled some, before I morphed my arms into their "armored" form, my hands becoming the claws I know and love so dearly. I leapt at him, and slashed, the axe coming up to block it, shredding some of the "leaf" of the blades. Then the blades ignited. Fuck.

"This is why the T-Veronica virus is superior to the T-Virus. Our blood ignites to extremely high temperatures when exposed to air. You'll never be able to stop Isaac, or me." Alexia said, and I growled again. How the Hell am I supposed to win...?

"Vincent, down!" Chris shouted, and I ducked, as a grenade whizzed past my head, hitting the "axe" destroying it. That...worked? Wait a second...

"Chris, what grenades were those?" I asked, as he began loading another into the chamber of the attachment.

"It says Anti-B.O.W. Maybe that's what...?" Chris started as I charged and slashed at Isaac's chest. As the heart began to become exposed, he gave me a NASTY left hook, and I felt all bones in the right side of my face crack, and I flew into the nearby statue, further cracking all bones in my face, rubble covering all my body except my head.

"Puny Tyrant. He'll die." Isaac said as he began walking to me Kami working overtime to try and repair my face, as I turned and stared to the best of my ability.

"You will do nothing." Claire said walking up, the RPK in her hands, a bright fire in her eyes, Steve with a large magnum in hand, and Alfred holding an M16, with a shotgun under barrel.

"Claire!" Chris said in surprise. He didn't see her?

"No time for that right now Hades, rescue Vincent! Fire!" Wesker commanded as my allies and family began to open fire on him. The sound of the empty cartridges hitting the floor seemed to have helped me, as next thing I know, I'm up the rubble now a pile around me, and my eyes a fiery red.

"Cover your ears Vincent!" Alfred said as he pulled out a device. I raised an eyebrow, before I quickly realized what it was, and both me and Uncle Wesker covered our ears, as he pressed a button.

"Aughhh! This sound!" Isaac shouted thrashing around wildly, his claws slicing in every direction. Alfred continued playing it, and I felt a protective layer covering my ears, and heard Kami command me forward. I began running, snapping off a nearby pole, spinning it to block his incoming slashes, before striking him hard. He roared louder, fire coming out of his ears, and his nose and mouth. He's bleeding! Then the sharp twang of bullets stopped, in fear of hitting me I hope, and I continued striking him with the pole. My makeshift staff was working, as large bruises were left everywhere. And then I shoved my pole into his chest, piercing his heart. The sound stopped, and I felt the protective layer fade away.

"Isaac! No!" Alexia shouted in disbelief. Then I fell to my knees panting, and Alexia growled, her body quickly transforming into a...plant-style woman? (Her Stage 1 Form)

"Get him out of here! To the chopper! Double time! Even you Hermes!" Wesker commanded, and I barely saw the frown, as both he and Chris helped me up. Steve quickly took Uncle Wesker's side, as he assumed a fighting stance, Alexia slowly coming closer. My vision got blurry, and I felt my body beginning to shut down.

"You will not take him!" Alexia shouted, and those were the last words I heard before collapsing out of their holds, and falling unconscious.

Chapter 8 END!

Hey everyone, RavynShadowheart here! It's been quite a while since I've really done...well anything. I hope this chapter will help make up for it! But like I said before the start of this chapter, I might be starting a RE0 fanfic! I've also graduated from high school, so now I have a bit more time, until college starts at least, but that might be online, so then I don't have to go anywhere! But as always guys, read, and review!


End file.
